


Preternatural

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [668]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: What is in the bullpen that has everyone besides Gibbs freaked out?





	Preternatural

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/28/2001 for the word [preternatural](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/02/28/preternatural).
> 
> preternatural  
> Existing outside of nature; differing from the natural; nonnatural.  
> Surpassing the usual or normal;extraordinary; abnormal.  
> Beyond or outside ordinary experience;inexplicable by ordinary means.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #333 Paradox.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Preternatural

Tony couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Had he entered a preternatural NCIS headquarters? Why were there two Gibbs and was one of them smiling at him? What the hell was going on?

“Are we in a paradox, right now?” Tony blurted, not at all sure what was going on.

Gibbs grunted. The other creepy clone Gibbs smiled. “Of course not.”

McGee entered at the same time, took one look at the smiling Gibbs and normal Gibbs and turned to leave. Two Gibbs? He must be dreaming. There was no way this was real life. Ziva didn’t even bother exiting the elevator when she saw the two Gibbs. Vance wished this wasn’t his life. He couldn’t handle one Gibbs, let alone a creepy smiling Gibbs.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
